Fraternal Rivalry: Five years on
by LMXB
Summary: Sequel to Fraternal Rivalry. Set five years after the end of Fraternal Rivalry, Kara struggles to reach to the perfect balance between family and Supergirl.
1. The recital

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is a sequel to Fraternal Rivalry. I have a few of these planned based on events as Elle grows ups. They cover family dynamics and Supergirl issues. The idea each one will be stand-alone so they can be read in any order. This one will be set around when Elle is five. Like the original although there will be serious aspects to the stories I will try to weave in a bit of humour.

* * *

"Hey Kara." Winn smiled as his friend approached him. "Is the little star ready for tonight?"

"She is. Although I may be more excited than she is at seeing her first recital. But she loves the costume you made her."

"She recognises class when she sees it." He replied.

"Yes she does. Thank you for making it."

"You know I'd do anything for her right?" Winn asked. "Especially if it is costume related."

"You still can't make her a Superhero costume." Kara said.

"But she'd look adorable." Winn pointed out.

"I know, but the answer is still no."

"But-"

"She doesn't even have powers. Apart from the one she was born with."

"That you know of." Winn pointed out.

"Elle wouldn't hide powers. She can't keep a secret. But even if she did have powers she is not becoming a child super hero. So no costume."

"Fine." Winn conceded before asking. "How are her glasses working out?"

"Good, thanks. At least if she does get X-ray vision she shouldn't freak out at school."

"You know I could add some extra features to those glasses?" Winn offered.

"No." Kara said trying to look stern as Alex approached in a hurry.

"Kara, we need you."

"What's going on?" Kara asked immediately picking up the urgency in Alex's voice.

"That Flinx we've been hunting has placed two huge bombs at opposite ends of the city. They are due to blow in less than five minutes. J'onn is going to one, we need you at the other."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"The National City Bank's HQ." Alex said.

"That's next to Elle's school." Kara said before disappearing in a blur.

-00-

"Hey." Adam said walking into the lounge where Cat was helping Elle with a drawing.

"Dad!" Elle exclaimed before running over to him and hugging him.

"Have you been good for grandma?" He asked lifting her into his arms.

"I'm always good. That's why grandma calls me her angel." She said matter of factly.

"I think we need to work on what always means." He said putting her down. "So are you all ready for the show?"

"Yes. I practised all day." She said.

"I thought you were at school?"

"We practised at school silly." She said as Adam's phone rang.

"It's Alex." He said reading the display before stepping back from Elle and answering.

"Hey Alex….what do you mean….is she-" He said cutting himself off as he looked at Elle before leaving the room.

"Elle." Cat called. When she got no response she repeated. "Elle." But still the child stood staring at the door. "Elle," she repeated again this time standing in front of her.

"Grandma." She said quietly as Adam came back into the room. Seeing her father she asked. "She's not coming is she?" Elle asked.

"No. I'm sorry." Adam said picking Elle up. "She's stuck at work and Alex doesn't think she'll make it in time."

"But she'll come home?" Elle asked.

"Of course she will. Just not until later." Adam said before suggesting. "Why don't you go get changed?"

"Okay." Elle said looking sad.

Kissing her head he put Elle down and watched as she disappeared.

"What happened?" Cat asked when she was sure Elle was upstairs.

"I don't know all the details. But there was a bomb near Elle's school and Kara got hurt. She's unconscious."

"Do you want to go to her?"

"Yes, but no. I can't miss Elle's show. Alex was confident she'd be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Cat said hugging Adam.

"Will you come with us tonight?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Cat smiled.

-00-

"Easy." Alex warned as Kara started to wake up.

"Alex? What happened?" Kara asked confused.

"You remember how a few years ago you tried diving into the ocean from a really big height?"

"Yeah."

"Well you kind of belly flopped from 60 000 feet. You knocked yourself out cold and even managed to temporarily break a few bones." Alex listed.

"That would explain why I feel like crap." Kara said sitting up.

"Slow down. You need to stay under the lamps."

"Can't. Have to get to Elle's show." Kara said.

"It's too late." Alex said causing Kara's head to whip up. As a wave of pain hit her she held her head and asked.

"What do you mean? I had hours."

"You've been out for hours." Alex said.

"No." Kara said looking at her watch. "I missed it. I am such a horrible mother. I promised her I'd be there."

"It wasn't your fault." Alex said as Kara tried standing.

"Where are you going? You need to stay here under the lamps." Alex said.

"I missed her show. The least I can do is kiss her goodnight."

"Fine, but I'm driving you." Alex said knowing she would not win the argument.

-00-

As soon as Alex and Kara stepped through the door Kara found herself being hugged by Elle.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said lifting her into her arms.

"It's okay." Elle said hugging Kara tightly.

"No it's not."

"We have something better planned now." Elle said as she clung to Kara. Confused Kara looked over Elle's head to Adam who said to his daughter.

"Why don't you get ready?"

"Okay." Elle agreed wriggling in Kara's arms until she was put down. As she scampered off Adam hugged Kara and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I missed it."

"Because you were unconscious." Alex reminded her.

"Elle doesn't know that. Does she hate me?" She asked Adam.

"You saw her just now, of course she doesn't hate you. Which is why she has a surprise for you. Come with me." He said taking her hand.

"I'll leave you to it." Alex said feeling out of place.

"You need to come too." Adam said. "It'll make Elle's day."

"Um, okay." Alex said confused following Adam to the lounge where Cat was waiting.

"How are you?" Cat asked.

"I'm fine."

"She will be with rest." Alex corrected.

"How did she do tonight?" Kara asked ignoring Alex.

"She was perfect." Cat smiled. "But you're about to see for yourself."

Seeing Kara's confused frown Adam explained. "As you couldn't make it, Elle used the school run through as a kind of final rehearsal so she could give you a fully polished performance. It was mom's idea."

"I'm ready." Elle bellowed from another room.

"I think that is your cue to sit." Adam said causing Kara and Alex to sit next to each other as Krypto jumped up and sat on Kara's lap. Adam then opened the door and Elle charged in and took up position in the middle of the floor. Adam then took out his phone and played the tune used in the ballet recital as Elle started dancing.

-00-

"That was perfect." Kara said hugging her daughter after the dance had finished.

"You are really lucky." Alex said.

"Why?" Elle asked.

"Because you take after your mom and didn't inherit your dad's dancing ability." Alex said.

"Hey." Adam protested as Elle remained snuggled into Kara. When he saw Elle yawn he said. "Time for you to go to bed."

"Can't I stay up?"

"No, it's already way past bedtime." Adam said.

"Awwww."

"That's not going to work." Adam countered.

"Come on, I'll read you your story tonight." Kara said.

"Yay" Elle said saying goodnight to the others before reaching out to Kara who lifted her into her arms.

As Kara carried Elle off to bed Adam turned to Alex and asked.

"What happened?"

"The latest scumbag of an alien planted two large bombs at opposite ends of the city. Each had the potential to take out thirty blocks. J'onn took the closest and got it to safety. Kara ended up with the furthest, which was also next to Elle's school. By the time she got it to safety it was about to detonate and she got caught in the blast and fell back to Earth. We pulled her unconscious from the ocean. She stayed out of it until an hour ago."

"An hour?" Adam asked. "Why isn't she under the lamps?"

"There was no stopping her. She was distraught about missing the show."

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"As far as we can tell. But she should take it easy for the next day."

-00-

As Elle climbed into bed Kara sat next to her and hugged her whilst saying.

"I'm so sorry I missed it."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I should have been there. How about tomorrow afternoon we go and have a picnic, just the two of us?"

"With cake?" Elle asked.

"Of course. It wouldn't be much of a picnic without cake would it?" Kara smiled.

"Can we paint?"

"Of course we can." Kara said kissing her head.

"What about Krypto?" Elle asked looking at the dog who lay at her feet.

"If he wants to come we can't say no. Can we?"

"No." Elle agreed holding out her hand to Krypto who moved up the bed and nuzzled his way between Elle and the well chewed and faded chest buster plush Maggie had given years before.

"Can we make a daisy chain as well?" Elle asked.

"Of course we can." Kara smiled as Elle yawned. "So are you ready for a bedtime story?"

"A long one?" Elle asked sensing she was in a position to ask for whatever she wanted.

"Any story you want." Kara smiled just before Elle pointed to a book which Kara started reading from.

As Elle fell to sleep Kara put the book down and held onto her daughter.

When Adam came upstairs an hour later he found Kara still holding Elle. Quietly he entered the room and kissed them both goodnight before heading to bed.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Shark Tank

**A/N:** Thank you for the warm reception!

* * *

"Grandma!" Elle said enthusiastically as she hugged Cat a couple of evenings later.

"Elle." Cat smiled hugging her back before noticing Krypto.

"You brought the dog." She stated giving a pointed stare to Kara and Adam.

"You said I could bring the alien or the dog." Elle reminded her.

"We assumed by alien you were referring to her plush toy." Adam said before squeezing Elle's shoulder and suggested. "Why don't you give your grandma the present?"

Happily nodding she opened her bag and pulled out the picture she had drawn with Kara the day before.

"This is for you." She said proudly handing the picture to Cat. "It's a family por...portrain?"

"Portrait." Adam corrected.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Cat said touched by the picture, that also included her and Carter. "This will take pride of place on my fridge." She then looked to Adam and Elle. "Why don't you two see if you can pry Carter away from his computer?" Cat suggested wanting to speak with Kara alone.

"Okay." Elle said enthusiastically half running, half stumbling up the stairs as Adam followed.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked as she led Kara, and unwittingly Krypto, into the lounge.

"Terrible. I can't believe I missed her show."

"It wasn't your fault and Elle doesn't hold it against you." Cat reminded her.

"She should. But even if she doesn't the judgemental parents will."

"Judgemental parents?"

"The ones who don't work criticise because I do work and don't put Elle first. The ones who do work criticise me not being able to juggle being a mother and a professional. And they're right. I let Elle down. And I don't care if they criticise me, but what if Elle hears or they don't let their children play with her?"

"Kara, breathe." Cat instructed. "Had you not dealt with the bomb Elle and every other child in that school would have been in danger." Cat reminded her gesturing for her to sit.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact I missed it." Kara said as Krypto jumped up and sat next to her, much to Cat's annoyance.

"I know, but you were putting her first. One day she'll understand that." Cat went on.

"How did you do it?" Kara asked.

"Do what?"

"Raise Carter, make it look so easy."

"It was never easy. That's how I lost Adam" Cat said. She then paused before adding. "You said your mother was a judge? How many times did her work cause her to miss dinners or not be there to put you to bed?"

"Several."

"Do you love her less? No. Because it is the quality of the time she spent with you, as it will be for you and Elle." She paused for a second before going on. "Kara I know how overwhelming it can feel but you are doing a wonderful job. Don't listen to anyone who tells you differently. At the end of the day the only person who has an opinion that matters is Elle. And she is a very happy child."

-00

"Have you caught him yet?" Kara asked entering the DEO the next day.

"If by him you mean the Flinx who left the bombs, no." J'onn said.

"Good." Kara said surprising J'onn and Alex.

"Why good?" Alex asked.

"After what he did I want to be the one who brings him in."

"Remember we like them to come in in one piece." J'onn reminded her.

"He will be. He'll just be very remorseful piece." Kara said.

"You have to stop influencing her." J'onn said to Alex.

"So where is he?" Kara asked.

"If we knew that do you think we would be just sitting round here?" J'onn asked.

"No, but you may have some intel." Kara said. "Some hint."

"You know we don't just sit round here waiting for you to arrive." Alex said. "We are capable of hunting down leads when they come in."

"Guys I hav-" Winn said rushing over only to stop himself when he saw Kara.

"You have what?" Kara asked.

"Nothing?" Winn asked.

"Winn." Kara said sternly.

When he ganced helplessly at J'onn and Alex, Kara guessed. "You have something. Why won't you tell me?"

"So you don''t do something stupid." J'onn said.

"I won't. And while you are wasting time he could be planting bombs." Kara pointed out.

"What do you have?" J'onn asked.

"The old dockyard." Winn said.

"Kara, alive, undamaged." J'onn called although she was gone so fast he wasn't sure if she had heard.

-00-

"Stop." Supergirl ordered as she landed behind the Flinx.

Turning he bared his yellow tinged fangs before saying.

"This is not your fight."

"You are wrong. This is my city and I will always protect it." Supergirl said.

"They do not deserve your protection." He said. "They and the city deserves to burn."

"If you don't like it here, go home." Supergirl said. "Your planet is still there. I know there are ships that could take you. So why stay and terrorise this planet?"

"Because it is fun." He said in a thick, slow accent. With that he tossed a small device at a building and grinned a feral smile. Supergirl immediately took to the sky and caught the device before flying down to the ground and smothering the device with her body. Once her body had absorbed the blast she got to her feet before flying to the Flinx and crashed him into a wall.

"You know I will only escape again." He smiled as Supergirl's eyes began to glow in anger. But then she heard a beeping and said.

"You are very lucky." She then punched him hard enough to render him unconscious. With that she lifted the Flinx off the ground and flew him to the DEO.

"One alien scumbag for you. In one piece." Kara said before disappearing in a blur.

"School run." Alex explained to J'onn.

-00-

As Kara waited for school to finish she was aware of the other mothers looking at her and thanks to her super hearing she was all too aware about what they were saying. Each commenting on the fact she had missed the recital. Trying to ignore them she took out her phone and started playing a game, something that drew even more judgement. Putting her phone away she waited by herself until finally a sea of children flooded through the school doors.

"Mommy!" Elle shrieked launching herself at Kara who bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Hey you." Kara smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked confused. "I thought Grandma was picking me up."

"She was, but I missed you. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm glad you're here." Elle said hugging Kara tighter.

"So what did you learn about today?" Kara asked.

"The planets."

"That's pretty awesome."

"Not really. Carter had already taught me about them." Elle said causing Kara to smile before suggesting.

"Why don't we go and get some cake and cocoa?"

"Cake and cocoa?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

"Adam? Hey. What are you doing here?" Kara asked turning round.

"Saving my daughter's body from a sugar overdose."

"Does that mean no cake?" Elle asked her disappointment obvious.

"You won't eat your dinner." Adam said.

"Yes I will." Eleanor said as she and Kara pouted at Adam.

"You two are like some sort of super villains with that pout." He complained.

"Is that a yes to cake?" Kara asked.

"Fine, it's a yes to cake. But you both have to eat your greens at dinner." Adam replied.

"Thank you." Elle said hugging him.

"Let's go." He sighed as Kara grinned. When Elle didn't immediately move he asked.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted cake."

"I do."

"But?"

"Anna's mom is late again. Can I go play with her until her mom gets here?" She asked pointing back the lone figure in the playground.

"Of course you can." Kara smiled as she and Adam led her back to the playground.

Having explained Elle's return to the teacher they left Elle and Anna in the school playground and went and sat on a bench.

"So why are you really here?" Kara asked.

"I thought you may need a bit of support in the shark tank. But I got held up so arrived too late to be any help."

"I appreciate the thought." Kara said taking hold of Adam's hand. "But you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. Even if I ended up agreeing to cake." He then squeezed Kara's hand and asked. "So how was it?"

"Kinda brought back suppressed childhood memories of high school when the other kids all talked about me."

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"It's my fault. I did miss the recital."

"Saving Elle and every other kid at this school." Adam reminded her.

"I can take the judgement." Kara said. "Although I think I may have enjoyed my meetings with Non more than seeing the parents here."

"It'll get better." Adam said.

"I know. The important thing is Elle has friends. I just hope her friends don't get influenced by their parents." Kara said as a woman ran past them.

"Anna's mom?" Adam asked.

"I guess. I don't think I've ever met her." Kara said as they stood and walked to the playground.

As they arrived the woman turned to face them and said. "Thank you for keeping Elle back to keep Anna company."

"It's fine." Kara said. "Elle wanted to."

"I have to run." The woman said taking hold of her daughter's hand. As she rushed off she called. "Thanks again."

"One busy woman." Adam commented as Elle joined them.

"She's always late." Elle said. "Anna's dad left and doesn't give them any money so she works two jobs."

"How do you know that?" Kara asked.

"Grandma Cat told me to always ask why so I did." Elle said.

"What else has she told you?" Adam asked.

"To look for signs of...of lying and...and... not to let people get away with not telling the truth." She said trying to recall Cat's words.

"Maybe we need a less cynical babysitter." Adam said.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Scrapes

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked bending down and hugging Elle who looked upset.

"There was an incident in the playground." The teacher said.

"What kind of incident?" Kara asked looking up at the teacher.

"Some of the boys got a bit rough in a game of Tag and Elle took a bit of a tumble." The teacher explained. "She seems to have escaped without any scrapes, but it upset her a little."

"You okay?" Kara asked pulling back and looking at her daughter who silently nodded.

"As I said we couldn't see any injuries." The teacher said. "We would have called if it was anything serious."

"You sure you're okay?" Kara asked Elle, worried with how subdued she was. Once again Elle silently nodded. "Come on then, lets go play with Krypto."

-00-

"You okay?" Kara pressed as she walked with Elle and Krypto through the park. When Elle silently nodded Kara pressed. "Did something else happen at school?" This time Elle nodded. Stopping, Kara turned to face Elle and asked. "What happened?"

"After I fell Mikey was getting told off and he tried to blame me. Then he said I must be making it up cos I wasn't even bleeding. Then he called me a freak."

Kara immediately lifted Elle into her arms and hugged her. "Do you want to know a secret?" Kara asked.

"No." Elle said confusing Kara who was momentarily speechless.

Eventually she asked. "Why?"

"Ms Smith says secrets are bad."

"Sometimes they are." Kara agreed. "But sometimes we keep secrets to protect people. And sometimes we keep them to make people happy. Like not telling you what you are getting for your birthday."

"But Auntie Alex says I'm really bad at keeping secrets." Elle pointed out not liking idea of having the responsibility of keeping a secret.

"Well Alex already knows this one." Kara said. Not giving Elle a chance to argue further she went on. "When I was at school people used to call me a freak. And your uncle Carter used to be called a freak as well."

"Really?" Elle asked perking up.

"Really." Kara smiled.

"Why?" Elle asked.

"Some people are scared of things that are different and when they're scared they can be mean. The best thing to do is smile and ignore them."

"And then they stop?"

"Not always. But sometimes." Kara said.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Elle asked.

"No of course not." Kara said. "Why would you ask that?"

"I've never needed a band aid. All the other kids have."

"Some kids are lucky, some are more careful than others." Kara said. "But I am happy you don't need band aids all the time because I never want you to get hurt." She then asked. "Do you want me to stay at home tonight?"

"Instead of Alex? No. She's going to help me with my family tree project." She reminded Kara. "And Grandma Cat said you were going to an important fun...funfair tonight."

"Function." Kara corrected. "But nothing is more important than you."

-00-

"Where's Kara?" Cat asked when she saw Adam approach alone.

"She'll be here soon. A thing came up."

"A thing with Alex?"

"Yes."

"Then who is looking after Elle?" Cat asked.

"Carter, until Alex is free." Adam explained as a familiar figure joined them.

"Hi Lena."

"Adam. I'd ask where Kara was but my buzzing newsfeed told me." Lena smiled.

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"She's fine. The Downtown carpark not so much though. Alex looked like she was not having a good day."

"I'm sure Carter will stay with Elle." Cat said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I can't afford his rates." Adam complained.

"I thought he didn't charge Kara?" Lena said.

"He doesn't. But when I ask I get premium rates."

-00-

"Sorry I'm late." Kara said rushing over to Adam.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine, now."

"And Alex?"

"A little bruised, especially her ego. But she's fine. Elle said she'd take care of her. And Carter is staying until we get back. But I may just text to make sure."

"And upset Alex?" Adam asked.

"You're right. No more checking up. For thirty minutes anyway."

"Last time she warned she would turn off her phone if you kept calling." Adam reminded her.

"I know." Kara said.

"Have a little faith."

"I do. I'm just worried about her especially after well you know." She said as her phone buzzed. "Sorry I have to go."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Kara asked when she returned thirty minutes later and saw Adam frowning at his phone.

"Nothing."

"You were frowning. Is Elle okay?"

"She's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Carter told me."

"Okay, but why the frown?"

"Kara, are you staying around this time?" Cat asked as she approached, saving Adam from having to answer.

"I hope so." She replied as Cat stepped up to her and removed a small metal shard from Kara's hair.

"At least try to look professional."

"Sorry." Kara said as Cat walked past. Kare then turned to Adam and asked.

"Did she seem..."

"More crabby than normal?" Adam finished for her. "Yes. You remember that mom is at that ceremony next week where she is handing out a big award?"

"Yes, and the recipient is her former mentor."

"Yes, but no. That's what she thought. But tonight it was announced that Lois has won it."

"Really? That's great for Lois." Kara said. "But maybe we should avoid your mom for awhile."

"Or send in Elle." Adam suggested.

-00-

"Hey Carter." Kara smiled as she and Adam returned home.

"Hi Kara, Adam."

"Everything okay?" Kara asked.

"Yes and no." Carter said. "Elle is fine. But she and Alex are sleeping in the lounge."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"They fell to sleep in front of a movie. I didn't want to wake them."

"Thanks for staying tonight." Kara said.

"Of course."

"The car is waiting outside to take you back to mom's." Adam said as Carter packed his bag.

"One more thing. When you go into the lounge you may want your camera ready." Carter said cryptically before hugging Kara goodbye and leaving.

"Should we have warned him about your mom's mood?" Kara asked.

"He's a genius he'll figure it out." Adam said as he and Kara walked to the lounge. As they opened the door they saw Alex and Elle lying asleep on the couch. What stood out were all the Band Aids on Alex.

"Why is Alex covered in My Little Pony band aids?" Adam asked as he took a picture.

"No idea, although I'm assuming Elle was practising her first aid skills again." Kara whispered back.

"Where did the My Little Pony band aids come from anyway?"

"I bought Elle some this afternoon so she could feel more normal." Kara explained.

"None of that statement makes sense." Adam complained as Kara asked.

"How do you want to do this?"

"I'll take the little one, you take the big one?" Adam suggested.

"Okay." Kara agreed as Adam walked towards the couch and scooped Elle up in his arms before carrying her over to Kara who kissed her forehead.

"Good luck." Adam whispered before he carried Elle off to bed. When they had gone Kara moved over to the couch and perched on the side.

"Hey." Kara said stroking Alex's head.

"Five more minutes." Alex mumbled.

"Want me to carry you to your bed too?" Kara asked amused.

"I like the couch."

"Your bruised ribs won't." Kara pointed out as Alex finally opened her eyes.

"Where's my hot water bottle?"

"If you mean Elle, she set a good example and went to bed." Kara explained. "Come on let's get you up."

"I don't want to go home."

"You're staying here." Kara said tugging Alex to her feet. "Elle even put out your favourite teddy bear."

 _ **-TBC...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Revelations

"Morning." Alex greeted as she entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Hey. Coffee?" Adam offered.

"You need to ask?"

I guess not." He said pouring her a cup. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." Alex confessed. "But I'll deny it if you tell Kara. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Fire downtown. She'll be back soon. So why did you turn your phone off last night?" Adam asked.

"I didn't. I put it on airplane mode." Alex said. "How do you know? Was Kara checking up on me?"

"No. Eliza texted me to say you weren't responding. So why airplane mode?"

"Mom was ringing every five minutes checking up on me as if I was going to endanger Elle. I don't understand why she has such a low opinion of my babysitting skills."

"Well-" Adam started only for Alex to keep going.

"I mean I am not the one who once forgot Elle."

"That was once, for one minute, and it was four years ago. You are never going to let me forget that are you?"

"No." Alex agreed. "And after I tell Elle I'm sure she won't either. But despite having never forgotten Elle or harmed her in anyway, mom then started giving advice and criticising what I was doing. Then she demanded to know what movies we were going to watch. It was as if she thought I was going to make her watch the Saw boxset."

"To be fair last time we were in Midvale and Eliza asked Elle if she wanted to listen to Disney sing-a-long in the car she said no and asked for AC/DC." Adam reminded her.

"So? Someone has give her balance in her life and Little Miss Disney isn't going to give that to her. What's wrong with AC/DC? You like them."

"There is nothing wrong with AC/DC. It's just a little strange for a five year old to prefer that to Disney." Adam said. "Your mom thought so too."

"I thought it was meant to be the mother who was over protective and overbearing not the grandmother." Alex complained.

"There was also that time you let Krypto clean the food off Elle's face." Adam reminded her.

"Firstly, I didn't let. He just did. It's not my fault your dog knows no discipline. Secondly, she has a super immune system so it wasn't dangerous. Thirdly, whose side are you on?"

"Elle's" Adam stated as the child in question ran into the kitchen and towards Alex moments before she engulfed Alex in a hug as she squealed.

"Auntie Alex." Elle squealed running into the kitchen and hugging her.

"Hey munchkin." Alex smiled lifting her into a chair, wincing as she did so.

"I didn't tell mommy." Elle said proudly.

"Didn't tell mommy what?" Adam asked.

"That I got to stay up past eight." Elle said proudly.

"And you wonder why Eliza rings so often?" Adam asked Alex before turning to Elle and asking. "What else weren't you meant to tell mommy?"

"That I got to eat ice cream." She grinned.

"Ice cream? Really?" Adam asked looking back at Alex.

"Wow, you really do take after your mother." Alex commented earning a bigger smile from Elle who then asked.

"What happened to your band aids?"

"They came off in the shower." Alex lied.

"Perhaps you should give auntie Alex some more." Adam suggested earning a glare from Alex.

"Right now you need breakfast." Alex said cutting off Elle attempting first aid again.

"Okay." Elle agreed before asking. "Are you coming to the park with us today?"

"Of course she is." Kara said entering the kitchen.

"But no one is going anywhere until you've eaten your breakfast." Adam said to Elle.

"Can I have pancakes?"

"No."

"But it's Saturday."

"And you had ice cream last night." Adam reminded her.

"Please?" She pleaded looking at Kara who got a pointed stare from Adam before she said.

"No pancakes. And as your dad is the only one who can make them has decision is final."

"Why can't you and auntie Alex cook?" She asked looking disappointed.

"That is one of this world's greatest mysteries." Adam said handing Elle a bowl of cereal.

-00-

"So you want to talk yet?" Kara asked as she sat next to Alex on a bench whilst Adam and Elle threw a ball for Krypto.

"Talk?" Alex asked.

"About Maggie." Kara said trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Nope."

"It might help." Kara pressed.

"You have your own problems." Alex replied.

"What problems?"

"Trying to balance your DEO life with Elle, the judgemental parents at the school, raising a kid and your career." Alex listed.

"Things I am managing to do. Right now I am more worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kara sighed. "You were distracted yesterday, which is why you were thrown into a wall."

"It was a ten foot alien who had aspirations of being Popeye." Alex said before reminding Kara. "I don't have Super powers."

"Which is why you need to be careful. The reason you got thrown into the wall wasn't because he was bigger or stronger, but because you weren't focused."

"What'd you do? Write down every lecture J'onn and I ever gave you so you could recite it back?" Alex asked.

"Alex I'm worried about you. I can't lose you. When I saw you flying towards that wall last night I was so scared."

"You're not going to lose me." Alex said. "I promise I will be more careful."

"Perhaps it would be easier to be more careful if you accepted you're not fine." Kara said.

"Okay, I'm processing." Alex conceded.

"And I get that, but it's been over six weeks." Kara said before more quietly adding. "This time."

"There's a lot to process." Alex said suddenly smiling and waving at Elle who was looking over at them.

"I know." Kara said taking Alex's hand. "And I know you think you have to process alone, but you don't. I will always be there for you."

"I know."

-00-

Noticing Elle was distracted Adam bent down in front of her and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Elle." He said in a stern voice causing her to say.

"Auntie Alex is sad."

"Why do you say that?" He asked glancing over to Kara and Alex who were deep in conversation.

"She just said she was."

"When?" Adam asked confused.

"Just now, she told mommy."

"You can hear them?" Adam asked looking back to Elle knowing there was no way normal hearing could pick up the conversation.

"Yes. Can't you?"

"No."

"Because you are old?"

"Sure." He replied before saying. "You shouldn't listen to people's conversations."

"But they're loud." Elle complained.

"Do you listen to conversations a lot?" He asked causing her to look at the ground and nod.

"That's how I know mommy missed my show because she was hurt at work." She confessed causing Adam to hug her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought I'd get into trouble for listening."

"What's going on?" Kara asked concerned as she walked over to them.

"You know how you have really good hearing?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Turns out Elle's hearing is really good to and she has accidentally been hearing conversations she shouldn't."

"Am I in trouble?" Elle asked staring at her feet.

"No." Kara said hugging her daughter. "But it is really important that you don't listen to people's conversations."

"It's hard."

"I know. But I can help with that." Kara said as Alex and Adam wondered what else Elle had overheard.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Decisions

**A/N:** Thanks Anna!

* * *

"Do you think I should tell her?" Kara asked as she paced in her old apartment.

"That's she's half alien and her mother is Supergirl?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I mean now she is displaying powers doesn't she deserve to know? The kids are already picking on her as she doesn't get scrapes and bruises. What if I don't tell her but she overhears a conversation?"

"Yesterday she was getting stressed about hearing a secret. She is also as bad at lying as you are." Alex reminded her. "But I don't think there is a right answer. You and Adam need to go with your guts."

"Right now my stomach is churning. What if I make the wrong decision?" Kara asked.

"Whenever you chose to tell her she'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she has your strength." Alex said. "But whatever you choose you can't get stressed out. She'll pick up on that."

"I know, but it's hard." Kara said.

"I know why you don't want any tests run on Elle and we have respected that decision. But maybe it's time we started testing her so we can figure out her powers." Alex said. "If she has more than we know about maybe that will influence your decision."

"No. I don't want her used as an experiment. And it's too dangerous. What if Cadmus gets hold of the information. Henshaw is still out there and the longer he leaves it to make his move the worse it will be." Kara said.

"I get that. But Elle will be okay." Alex said hugging Kara. After a moment Kara pulled away and asked.

"What about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"I always am." Alex shrugged.

"You don't have to be. I mean it's okay to admit you're not."

"I know. And when I want help I will ask." Alex promised as the apartment door opened.

"Hey. Sorry am I early?" Adam asked feeling guilty about interrupting.

"Seeing we are discussing Elle, I don't think so." Alex said dismissing his concern.

"Have you made a decision?" Adam asked.

"Of course not. You weren't here." Kara said.

"Only you and your cousin know what it is like to grow up pretending to be human when you are an alien." Adam reminded her. "If you want my opinion I will give it, but I don't want to cloud your judgement. You're the expert."

"I want your opinion." Kara said.

"Okay, I'd wait." Adam said. "At least until she starts displaying more powers. Why burden her? But whatever you think is best I will support."

"Okay." Kara said. "We won't tell her. At least until she starts showing more powers."

"We are going to have to be really careful what we talk about at home." Adam said.

"I know." Kara agreed. "Plus we need to let your mom know. I'm not sure Elle would be left unscathed from overhearing one of your mom's rants."

"On a not entirely unrelated topic, I have a suggestion." Alex said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Before I tell you I want you to try and remain open minded. I know you don't want her to follow your superhero footsteps and I get that. But regardless of what she chooses to do, with Henshaw still out there she is still in danger."

"So what's your suggestion?" Kara asked.

"I want to teach her karate."

"Okay." Kara agreed as Adam nodded.

"I mean not only will it teach her to defend herself I can monitor her strength and see if she is showing signs of other powers...wait did you say okay?"

"I did." Kara said. "I want her to be safe. Besides she wants to try new hobbies and she loves spending time with you."

"Are you using this as an opportunity for her to spy on me for you?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I would never use Elle like that." Kara said before turning to Adam and asking. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering if his the right thing to do."

"You suggested it last week." Kara reminded him.

"I know. And I totally think she needs to know how to defend herself."

"So what's the issue?"

"Well, last night Alex got her ass handed to her by a pretty mediocre alien, is she really good enough to teach Elle?" He asked grinning.

"You know I can't protect you forever?" Kara asked as Alex glared at Adam.

"I know but then I look at this photo." He said pulling up the one he took the previous night of Alex covered in My Little Pony band aids and explained. "And it is kind of hard to be scared."

"I am so looking forward to our next training session." Alex said before looking at her watch. "I have to go I promised I'd get that report to J'onn tonight." As she hugged Kara she added. "Call me if you want to talk."

"You too." Kara said.

-00-

"You shouldn't provoke her." Kara warned after Alex had left.

"It's our thing. And it's a stress test. When she doesn't take the bait I know she is really low. There was a definite glare and a threat, so she is on the road to recovery."

"I wish that were true." Kara said.

"She'll be okay." Adam said hugging her.

"It's just so unfair."

"I know."

"And what happens next time?" Kara asked.

"You'll be there for her, like you have always been." Adam said as he continued to hold her. "And Elle isn't going to let Alex get away with moping."

"No she isn't." Kara agreed pulling back. "Speaking of Elle, we should go too."

"We could, but Carter isn't expecting us back for another hour." Adam pointed out. "And we have the whole apartment to ourselves without a superhearing five year old." With that he stepped closer and kissed her.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Training

**A/N:** Sorry for the huge delay.

* * *

"Hey." Alex said as she entered her father's cell.

"Hey Sweetie." He smiled as she stood and hugged her. When she clung on longer than normal he pulled away and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You may have been able to lie to your mother growing up, but I could always tell when you were lying." Jeremiah pointed out.

"No you couldn't."Alex replied recalling all the times she had got away with something.

"Yes I could. I just chose to ignore it." He said. "Like when you were twelve and your mom and I got stuck at work and when we came home you swore you had been studying, when in actual fact you had been out surfing."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Your mother was far happier not knowing." He smiled before turning serious and saying. "Now we have ascertained I can tell when you lie, what's wrong?"

"It's just one of those weeks. And I hate seeing you locked up."

"Alex, J'onn has no choice. At least this way you can see me whenever you want." He smiled.

"You deserve better."

"I think there are plenty of people out there who think I deserve worse." He reminded her.

"I'm not one of them. Neither is Kara."

"I know. But I am fine with this." Jeremiah said. "And I get more time to think about our chess games, which is why I always beat you."

"You don't always beat me."

"Kinda do." He smiled.

-00-

As Alex entered Kara's house later that evening she was almost tackled to the ground by an excitable five year old.

"Auntie Alex. I thought you'd forgotten." Elle said as she hugged her aunt.

"Sorry I'm late. But I promise I didn't forget." Alex said returning the hug.

"So you are still teaching me tonight?" Elle pressed.

"Of course I am." Alex smiled as Elle took her hand and dragged her to the lounge.

"Hey." Kara smiled before asking. "How's Jeremiah?"

"Says he's fine. Still good at chess. He'd like to see you." Alex said.

"I'll go tomorrow." Kara said as Elle asked.

"Why can't I see him?"

"It's complicated." Kara said.

"I'm smart." Elle argued. "Carter and Alex say so."

"Well, your granddad lives somewhere that doesn't allow children in." Adam said. "And he can't leave. But whenever your mom goes to visit him she always takes pictures of you so he knows all about you."

The explanation causing Elle to look at Kara and say. "That's not complicated."

"Well your dad is good at explaining things." Kara said hoping that was the end of the conversation only for Elle to complain.

"It's not fair. Everyone else at school has at least one granddad they see."

"You have J'onn." Kara reminded her. "And you have Winn and Mon-El and Carter. You are not exactly short on male family. And you have your two grandmothers."

"And don't forget your crazy aunt Alex. How many people at school have a crazy aunt?" Adam said causing Alex to throw a cushion at him.

"Can I do that?" Elle asked Alex. "Cos you said no violence outside of classes. That looked violent."

"That's my girl." Adam said proudly as kara said.

"No violence outside of your class with Alex. And Alex is going to apologise now for setting a bad example."

"I'm sorry for setting a bad example. You should never be violent outside of class." Alex said waiting for Elle to turn round before glaring at Adam.

"Can we start the lesson now?" Elle asked.

"Sure." Alex smiled before following Elle to the garage where their temporary studio was set up.

-00-

As Adam, Kara and Krypto snuggled on the couch Kara asked.

"What are they doing down there?"

"Karate." Adam said.

"For two hours? How are they not tired? I'm tired and I've only had one save to make."

"You're just getting old." Adam said.

"You're older." Kara reminded him.

"Elle and I eat more healthy food than you do." Adam countered.

"Totally overrated." Kara said before asking. "You think they're okay down there?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Elle is probably interrogating Alex."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Alex has enough to worry about."

"She's faced worse than an inquisitive five year old. And it gives you a break." Adam reminded her before glancing at his watch. "But it is past her bed time. Want me to be the bad guy and drag her to bed?"

"I'll do it. It's not fair on you that you always have to do it." Kara said not moving from where she lay against Adam's chest.

After a minute Adam asked. "You really going to do it, or just go through the motions of saying you'll do it?"

"I'll do it." Kara said but again she didn't move.

"Why don't you stay here and think about how you'd do it and I'll chase her to bed?"

"You sure?" Kara asked. "Because I do feel guilty."

"I'm sure. You can work on Alex." Adam said extracting himself from under Kara and Krypton.

"You're the best." Kara smiled kissing him before he went in search of his daughter.

-00-

As Adam entered the garage he was surprised to see Elle still working through Katas.

"You're still practising?" He asked.

"Of course. Have to practice to improve." Elle said.

"Well you can practice again tomorrow, but now it is bed time."

"Awww." Elle complained.

"No awwww." Adam said. "You have school tomorrow."

"Sorry, I hadn't realised it was so late." Alex apologised as she looked at her watch.

"It's fine." Adam smiled before looking at Elle and saying. "Say thank you to Alex."

"Thank you." Elle said as she hugged her aunt. "Can we train again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Alex said returning the hug.

Elle then went to Adam and held out her arms. Following her unspoken command Adam bent down and picked her up.

"Come on trouble time for bed." He said as she carried her upstairs ignoring Alex's smirk.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she entered the lounge where Kara was slothing.

"Just tired. How was training?"

"Great, she's a natural and enthusiastic."

"Thank you for training her."

"Why wouldn't I? It'll keep her safe and I like spending time with her. Plus she complains a lot less than her parent." Alex smiled.

"She likes spending time with you too." Kara said before asking. "You okay?"

"Great." Alex said unenthusiastically as she sat down next to Kara.

"You sure? Did something happen with Jeremiah?"

"No. He was fine. I just hate seeing him there." Alex said causing Kara to hug her.

"I know. But at least you can see him."

"That's what he said." Alex replied. "But how can he be so okay. Doesn't he get lonely? I mean I get lonely."

"It'll get better." Kara promised.

"I know." Alex sighed. "You'd think I'd be use to it by now."

"You should never get used to getting your heart broken." Kara said hating see her sister so low.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Alex asked.

"Of course you can. You'll always have your room here."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Restraint

"What is this?" Snapper asked pointing to a file Kara had given him early.

"My story on illegal alien segregation."

"No, it's sloppy journalism. Ignoring the typos, you are short on sources. Go find more and do it quickly, I don't want another outlet running with our story."

"Yes boss." Kara said leaving the office and returning to her desk. Logging into her computer she pulled up the document and tried to locate the typos just as her phone rang. Looking down at it and not recognising the number she answered expecting it to be related to her story.

Noticing Kara on the phone Snapper strode up to her desk and said. "I'm sorry is your job getting in the way of your social life?"

As Kara ended the phone call he expected an apology, instead he got.

"Sorry I have to go."

"This had better be a story ponytail." Snapper threatened. As Kara disappeared he called after her. "I don't care who you're married to if you don't pull your weight you're fired."

-00-

"What happened?" Kara asked as she entered the Principal's office where Elle was sitting with the headmaster.

"There was an incident." The headmaster said.

"What kind of incident?" Kara asked before looking to Elle and asking. "Are you okay?"

When Elle nodded but didn't look at her mother, Kara feared the worse. It was then that the Principal explained.

"During the lunch break there was a bit of a scuffle and Elle pushed one of the other children who fell over."

"Elle? Why would you do that?" Kara asked kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Elliot was being mean to Anna." Elle said staring at her feet. "He started throwing things at her and I tried to stop him."

"How?" Kara asked.

"I told him to leave her alone and stood next to Anna. Elliot pushed me and I pushed him back. He fell over. I didn't want him to. I just wanted him to stop hurting Anna."

"Is Elliot okay?" Kara asked the headmaster.

"He's fine. Although being pushed over by a girl has damaged his reputation. But between you an me that is no bad thing."

"Is Elle in trouble?" Kara asked.

"No it was clear she was trying to protect her friend and what happened was an accident. But after any incident like this we have a timeout policy for the rest of the day. That applies to Elliot and Anna as well, they've already gone home."

-00-

As Kara and Elle walked down the street Elle asked.

"Am I in trouble?"

"What do you think?" Kara asked.

"Yes. But it's not fair. I was trying to protect Anna." She said causing Kara to stop and kneel in front of her.

"Elle, no matter the reason you should never get violent."

"But Supergirl does." Elle pointed out.

"She has to and she is a lot older."

"So old people can be violent?"

"I said older, not old." Kara corrected. "But I am sure when she was five she didn't push people. I am so proud of you for protecting Anna, but you can't get violent."

"I didn't mean to. But he pushed me and was going to push Anna. I didn't think he'd fall."

"I know. But you have to be careful."

"If I can't be violent, why is Alex teaching me karate?" Elle asked.

"Because I want you to be safe. And there are bad people in the world."

"So I can attack them?"

"You can defend yourself if they attack. And if they attack you, you do whatever it takes to stay safe. But Elliot maybe a bully, but he is not one of those bad people. So you never attack him and you don't get violent at school. Okay?"

"Okay." Elle agreed before asking. "How will I know if they are bad people?"

"They'll try to hurt you and the people you care about."

"That's what Elliot was doing." Elle pointed out.

"Elliot was trying to look important in front of his friends." Kara explained. "When you get older you will learn the difference." Seeing Elle stare at her unimpressed she added. "If the time comes you'll know."

-00-

As Supergirl grappled with a bank robbing alien she raised her hand to punch him only to remember the conversation with Elle earlier. Not wanting to set a bad example she relaxed her arm.

"What's wrong? You've lost your fight." The alien goaded.

"You're just not worth the effort." Supergirl said as the alien punched her sending her crashing into a building. By the time she emerged from the rubble the DEO agents had swooped in and detained the alien.

Hurrying to her side J'onn asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Supergirl said trying to shake off the effects.

"You sure? It looked like you gave up fighting." J'onn said concerned as Alex reached them and immediately asked.

"Are you ill?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Then why did you let him punch you through a building?" Alex questioned.

"Elle thought violence was okay because Supergirl punches people and aliens."

"Bad people and bad aliens." J'onn reminded her.

"I'm not sure a five year old can make that distinction. I just worry I am setting a bad example for, not just Elle, but kids in general."

"Only you would be concerned that you are setting a bad example for kids." Alex said. "Supergirl isn't a bully, she's a beacon for hope. It will be a lot more distressing for kids to see you being punched through a building than to see you punch a bad guy." Alex pointed out.

"What if she fights back as super strength kicks in and a kid gets hurt?" Kara asked.

"You and your cousin avoided that." J'onn reminded her.

"I knew I couldn't get into fights. Elle doesn't."

"She doesn't need to. As strange as this sounds Alex is teaching her restraint and control." Before Alex could protest at the insult J'onn went on. "She is also monitoring Elle who has shown no sign of super strength. Have faith in Elle and us."

-00-

"How is she?" Kara asked when she returned home.

"Fine. How are you?" Adam asked. "We saw what happened."

"I'm fine."

"And your apparently apathy towards your duties? Would that have something to do with a playground incident?" Cat asked.

"Maybe. I just didn't realise what a bad example I was setting."

"You are not setting a bad example." Cat said. "Fighting for what you believe in is important. Elle was trying to protect a friend. What she needs to learn is there are other ways to fight. But Kara, Elle learning that lesson will be a lot easier than learning how to live without her mother, which is what could happen if Supergirl doesn't do her job."

"I know and J'onn and Alex have already lectured me." Kara said.

"Well for Elle's sake I hope you paid attention." Cat said.

-00-

"Mom!" Elle exclaimed when Kara entered her bedroom.

"You're meant to be asleep." Kara said heading to her bed where Elle and Krypto were lying.

"I couldn't sleep. You hadn't given me my goodnight kiss." Elle pointed out.

"Sorry I'm late." Kara said kissing Elle's head. Sensing something was wrong she asked. "What's up?"

"Are you going to make me stop taking Karate lessons?"

"No. If you promise to not attack people or be violent outside the lessons."

"Really?" Elle asked.

"Really."

"Thank you." Elle said hugging her mother.

"You like Karate that much?" Kara asked surprised.

"And spending time with Alex."

-00-

"Where's your mom?" Kara asked when she returned downstairs.

"She's gone home. Where's Alex?"

"Work. She said she had something important to do. J'onn's keeping an eye on her."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse experiences with buildings."

"I know, but that isn't reassuring." Adam said. "I worry about you."

"I just want to set a good example for Elle."

"I know. But Elle is smart and like you she is kind and good. She'll find the right path without you going to extremes. The most important thing is you come home every night."

"I will." Kara said hugging him before suddenly pulling away.

"What?"

"I forgot the article. Snapper will kill me. I'll see you later."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Plans

**A/N:** Thank you to _SpencerFan_ for the idea regarding Elle that will come up in the next couple of chapters. _Anna_ \- Thanks!

* * *

"Unbelievable." Alex said as she stormed into the lounge.

"It wasn't me." Adam said defensively as Kara sent him a questioning glance.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Mom." Alex complained.

"What's she done?" Kara pressed.

"When I said I was babysitting tonight she made me promise that I wouldn't cook."

"Why?" Elle asked.

"Because your grandmother loves you and wants you to be safe." Adam said to his daughter earning a glare from Alex who asked.

"Since when is home cooked food worse than takeout?"

"Um, since you and Kara were old enough to try cooking." Adam explained.

"Why is auntie Alex looking at you like that?" Elle asked picking up on the glare.

"Yes auntie Alex, why are you looking at me like that?" Adam asked smiling.

"Elle won't always be there to protect you." She warned.

"Who am I protecting you against?" Elle asked confused.

"Look at the time, I think we have to go We don't want to upset Cat." Kara said before hugging Elle and saying. "Be good for Alex."

"I will." She said hugging her mother back.

"Make sure Alex puts you to bed on time." Adam said as he hugged his daughter.

"Who'll put Alex to bed?" Elle asked concerned.

"I will when we get back." Kara promised her.

-00-

"Do you think we should try to encourage her to date?" Kara asked as they walked towards the restaurant.

"No." Adam said.

"But-"

"No."

"She-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Last time you tried to set her up she threatened to disown you and I nearly ended up with a criminal record."

"Don't be so melodramatic. Besides, that was before she knew how fun dating could be." Kara argued.

"If Alex wants to date, she will." Adam said. "Forcing her into dating is only going to end one way, badly."

-00-

"Kara, what can I do for you?" Lena asked the next day as her best friend entered her office.

"Sorry, are you busy?" Kara asked.

"I can always spare five minutes for you." Lena smiled. But as Kara saw the charts spread over her desk she said.

"Damn, I forgot, you have the board meeting tomorrow. I'll go."

"I could use the break." Lena assured her. "Really." She added when Kara looked doubtful. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

"Of course, anything."

"Do you know any good gay clubs?" Kara asked causing Lena's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Should I?"

"I don't know. I just thought some of your high ranking contacts may be gay and ..."

"Imparted their knowledge of National City's gay scene onto me?" Lena asked.

"Something like that." Kara confessed.

"Why?"

"I am trying to get Alex to put herself out there."

"Wouldn't she be a better person to ask?"

"Um, well I haven't exactly told her." Kara confessed.

"Is that wise?"

"I just want her to be happy and move on. Adam said I couldn't matchmake so I thought we could go out to a club and help push her in the right direction."

"But you don't know any clubs so came here?" Lena guessed. "Why not ask the entertainment editor at CatCo?"

"That is why you are a billionaire and I live rent free in my daughter's house." Kara said.

"Speaking of whom, where is she? I thought you had big plans?"

"She's just outside. Jess had cookies." Kara said as her phone rang. Apologising to Lena she answered the call.

"Hey Winn...How bad?...I have Elle….okay I'll figure something out."

"You can leave her here." Lena offered as Kara ended the call.

"But you have the meeting to prepare for."

"I'm sure Elle can draw in my office." Lena said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you. I'll send her in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

A minute later the door opened and Elle walked in.

"Hello Elle." Lena smiled. "Your mom said you were going to draw a picture for my office."

"What would you like me to draw?" Elle asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Whatever you like. You're the artist." Lena said.

"Okay." Elle replied before drawing on some paper that Jess had given her. As she silently drew Lena went back to her desk and reviewed the latest figures. After a couple of minutes Elle commented. "Mom said you're really busy."

"I am." Lena said not looking up.

"And that I wasn't allowed to disturb you. So I'm not going to talk. I will sit here and not speak. Because speaking could disturb you so I won't talk. In-"

"You do realise that you are talking now?" Lena asked amused.

"To tell you I'm not going to talk, so it doesn't count." Elle argued. "And if I didn't tell you, you may worry about why I'm not talking."

"Do you want to go to the park?" Lena asked locking her screen.

"Mom said you were working."

"Right now that seems highly unlikely." Lena said moving round to where Elle was. "So the park?"

"Really?" Elle asked beaming.

"Really." Lena offered.

"With ice cream?" Elle asked.

"Don't push it." Lena replied.

"Awww."

"We can stay here and work on the spreadsheets." Lena threatened.

"What are spreadsheets? Are they like bedsheets?" Elle asked.

"No." Lena laughed. "Definitely not like bedsheets."

"Not even boys' spreadsheets?"

"Not even like them." Lena smiled as she led her from the office.

-00-

"I am so sorry." Kara said as she burst into Lena's office two hours later. When she saw Lena and Elle sitting on the couch watching a movie on Lena's tablet she added. "Really sorry."

"It's fine." Lena said. "We've had fun haven't we?"

"We went to the park." Elle said enthusiastically. "Lena bought me new colouring pencils."

"Which you will use to finish my picture?" Lena asked.

"Of course." Elle smiled.

"Your work?" Kara said looking guilty.

"It turned out I needed a break." Lena smiled. "And Elle was perfect distraction and the source of inspiration."

"For your board meeting?" Kara asked confused.

"No, of course not. For the problem we were discussing earlier. The one you came to see me about." Lena explained without wanting to say too much in front of Elle.

"She was?" Kara asked wondering what thought Elle had inspired.

"I think that maybe you are going about it the wrong way." Lena said. "You have the ultimate weapon at your disposal."

"I do? What?"

"Elle."

"I'm not following." Kara said lost.

"She is the perfect wingman, well wingwoman."

"I don't have wings." Elle said wearing the same confused expression as Kara.

"It doesn't mean you have wings." Lena explained trying not to laugh at the identical expressions on mother and daughter. "It means you are able and willing to help someone."

"Who?" Elle asked.

"Your aunt Alex."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Wings

"Cute kid." A woman commented as Elle ran off into the distance to collect the ball.

"She is." Alex agreed, immediately tensing and looking for a potential escape route.

"Yours?"

"No." Alex said before realizing if the woman was just being friendly that response might involve the police being called. So added, "she's my niece."

"I've always wanted kids." The woman said. "I've just never found the right woman to share that dream with."

"Well I hope you get your dream some day." Alex said feeling uncomfortable and hoping that Elle would be back soon. Seeing Elle had stopped to talk to another kid Alex said. "If you'll excuse me we have places to be." With that she hurried away from the stranger.

"You get lost?" Alex asked when she reached Elle.

"Sorry, but you looked busy and mom said I shouldn't interrupt."

"Well today I am all yours and you can interrupt as much as you want." Alex said glancing back to make sure the woman had gone.

"Can I play on the swings now?" Elle asked.

"Sure. Want me to push."

"No. I'm five." Elle said shaking her head before running off to the swings.

As Alex sat on a bench a woman came and sat next to her. For a minute Alex thought she was watching her and was about to move when the woman suddenly shouted at child on the swing next to Elle's.

"Not so high." She then turned and apologised to Alex. "Sorry I didn't' mean to startle you, or deafen you."

"It's fine." Alex said.

"I still get nervous watching him. They are so fragile."

"Your first?" Alex guessed.

"No. Not mine at all. My brother's. I'm just the cheap babysitter. And you?"

"She's my niece." Alex said starting to feel paranoid about the attention Elle was getting.

"In a way it is nice that I get to hand him back and not deal with the tantrums, but it's not the same is it?"

"I guess not." Alex replied feeling uncomfortable. "But speaking of handing them back. That's what I need to do with this one." She said standing.

"See you around." The woman said.

"Sure." Alex said before marching off to collect Elle.

-00-

"Do I get wings yet?" Elle asked as she and Alex made it to a doughnut shop.

"Wings?" Alex questioned confused. "Like chicken wings? I thought you wanted a doughnut?"

"I do. I don't want chicken wings. I was talking about wings silly."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Wings. I don't know if they are plane wings or fairy wings. They must be fairy wings like fairy god mothers, because they help."

"You feeling okay?" Alex asked wondering if Elle had somehow hit her head.

"I'm fine. Just want my wings."

"Why are you getting wings? Do you have a school play coming up?" Alex asked trying to remember what Kara had said.

"No."

"Then why are you getting wings?"

"So I can be your proper wingman."

"Wingman?" Alex asked turning to face her niece. "Why do you think you are a wingman?"

"Lena and mom." Elle said.

"What exactly did your mom and Lena say?" Alex asked trying to remain calm in front of Elle.

"That you needed a wingman and Lena said I was perfect for the job. Then she said it meant that I looked after and helped you so I agreed. But it doesn't seem like we are doing anything so do I need the wings first?"

"You don't need wings." Alex said while picturing the ways she could murder Kara and Lena. "You always help me."

-00-

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she flew into her old apartment surprised to see Alex there with Adam. "Alex? Why are you here?"

"Shall we start with child exploitation?" Adam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kara questioned.

"Using Elle to try to set me up on a date." Alex said, her mood worse than Adam's.

"What were you thinking?" Adam jumped in. "She's a five year old kid."

"Elle just wants Alex to be happy. So do I." Kara said. "Elle got to spend time with Alex, which she loves. So what's the problem?"

"Invasion of personal space. Lack of respect of boundaries. Do I need to go on?" Alex asked. "And what exactly did you tell the people you were trying to set me up with?"

"Nothing. Apart from you were awesome and you wanted a family."

"That would explain the random comments I was getting." Alex said. "I can not believe you would do this."

"Alex, I'm worried about you." Kara said.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked ignoring Kara's last comment.

"That I want you to be happy."

"It's my life Kara. If I want to be alone that is my choice. Maybe I'm not ready to move on."

"But-"

"No buts. Apart from one. Butt out of my life." With that she stormed out of the apartment.

"Alex." Kara called but she was already gone.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked noticing Kara move to the door.

"After Alex."

"Right now she needs space and we need to talk. I am so mad right now. I mean did I imagine the conversation with you where we agreed you would not interfere in Alex's love life?"

"Firstly, we didn't agree. You dictated. Secondly Alex has no love life."

"Even if I accepted both of those as justifiable, which I don't. You used your own daughter. What were you thinking?"

"You use Elle as a shield against Alex." Kara pointed out.

"Because I know Alex would never hurt Elle." Adam argued. "You invited complete strangers to interact with her."

"Alex was there, she was completely safe. Plus I vetted them first. Lena's PI did background checks."

"Ignoring how nuts that sounds, at no stage in this scheming did you stop and think that maybe Alex didn't want this?"

"Even if she won't accept it, deep down she wants to be happy." Kara said.

"If happy was what you were aiming for you are really off target. Right now is angry, upset, betrayed and homicidal." He then sighed. "I have to go put Elle to bed. I'll see you later." With that he left Kara alone.

-00-

"Am I in trouble?" Elle asked as she got into bed.

"No. Why do you think you are in trouble?" Adam asked.

"Because Alex got upset when we were out and then you and mom went off somewhere."

"You are not in trouble." Adam said.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. Why would I be in trouble?"

"Because Alex always looks at you like Ms Prentice looks at Dean when he is in trouble."

"That's because sometimes I tease Alex and she gets grumpy. But tonight I promise you I am not in trouble with Alex." Adam said.

"Is mommy in trouble?"

"She is." Adam said not wanting to lie.

"Is it my fault for telling Alex about the wings?"

"No. It's not your fault." Adam said.

"Then why is Alex mad at her?"

"Your mom likes to help people, but sometimes she does it in the wrong way."

"Will Alex forgive her?"

"She will. I am sure she'll be round for dinner tomorrow night."

"Really?" Elle asked.

"Really, but not if you don't go to bed."

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

"Good girl." He said kissing her head.

-00-

Once Kara had checked in on Elle she went down stairs to face Adam who silently watched as she entered the room and sat down before saying.

"I'm sorry. I just want Alex to be happy."

"I know and I love you for it, but you need to learn boundaries. And you can't use Elle like that."

"I know, but she's a good judge if character. And Alex would never date anyone who didn't like Elle, so she was just speeding up the process. Plus I was there watching."

"Do not tell Alex that." Adam warned.

"So am I forgiven?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it." He said causing Kara to hug him and say.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a yes." Adam complained.

"Kinda was." Kara said before sitting up and reaching for her phone.

"What are you doing? That had better not be a dating app." Adam said.

"No. I'm just checking in on Alex."

-00-

As Alex reached her empty apartment she took out her phone and scrolled through the address book until she found a familiar name. She then typed a simple message.

"I miss you."

As her thumb went to the send button she hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and pressing down on the phone. She then sat and waited, and waited for a response. When none came she put the phone down and picked up a cushion, which she hugged.

As time ticked by she regretted more and more sending the text message and started to consider asking Winn to some how remove it from existence. As she lost all hope her phone buzzed and she immediately reached for it, only to find a grovelling text from Kara. Sighing she texted back her forgiveness before putting the phone down again and curling up on the couch.

When her phone rang she assumed it was Kara and almost didn't answer. But then she saw the caller display and her stomach started flipping. For a few rings she debated ignoring and pretending she had never sent that text. But then hope took hold and she reached for the phone and answered.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	10. Reuniting

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Alex_ \- welcome back! _Anna_ \- thanks!

* * *

"Where's Alex?" Elle asked.

"I don't know." Adam said.

"You promised she'd come round."

"She will." Adam said before doubting himself and suggesting. "Why don't you phone her?"

"Because you won't let me have a phone." Elle stated.

"You can borrow mine." He said passing her phone. "Work your magic on her."

"What if she says no."

"I'm sure if you ask she'll say yes." Adam said as Elle started ringing. When they heard a phone ringing from outside the house Elle hurried to the front door and opened it.

"Alex." Elle said hugging her. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course I came." Alex said.

"Have you forgiven mom yet?" Elle asked.

"No."

"Is helping people bad?" Elle asked.

"No." Alex responded.

"Then why are you angry with mom for helping?"

"Because I didn't need help. What your mom was doing was interfering."

"And that's bad?"

"It is." Alex said.

"I don't like it when you fight with mom."

"We're not fighting."

"I don't like it when you are angry at mom." Elle corrected.

"I know."

"So you'll stop being angry?"

"Not yet." Alex said.

"Why?"

"When you don't tidy your room and your parents tell you off, do you think they like doing that?"

"No."

"But they do tell you off because they know you'll learn and become a better person." Alex said.

"So you are trying to make mom better?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Elle asked as Kara walked into the lounge.

"I don't know. She's a slow learner." Alex said staring at Kara.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Elle asked.

"Not tonight."

"Not even for me?" Elle pleaded.

"Not even for you." Alex said.

"Why?"

"I have a date."

"You do?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"I do."

"Who with? Amanda?"

"Who's Amanda?" Alex asked confused.

"The woman from….it doesn't matter." Kara said. "So who is the date with?"

"Maggie."

"Like Maggie Maggie?"

"Yes."

"How, when? I mean when did she come back?"

"She's landing in thirty minutes. So I really need to go." Alex said hugging Elle goodbye.

-00-

"You're not happy?" Adam asked as he and Kara sat on the couch having put Elle to bed.

"No."

"Alex is happy." Adam pointed out.

"But for how long? Maggie will stay for a few days, then head back to Gotham and Alex's heart will break all over again."

"Alex is an adult. She knows what she's doing." Adam reminded Kara.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Kara said.

"I know. But if things work out thing how happy she'll be."

-00-

As Kara and Elle walked Krypto through the park they saw a familiar couple walking towards them.

"Maggie!" Elle cried excitedly as she ran to the Detective.

"Hey. Wow, you've grown." Maggie stated.

"Of course I have. Five year olds grow about three inches a year." Elle stated causing Maggie to look at Alex.

"Don't look at me. Carter has been teaching her fun facts." Alex shrugged.

"Hi Kara." Maggie said smiling.

"Maggie." Kara said more cooly just as her phone rang.

"So do you want to hang out with us for a bit?" Alex asked Elle sensing that Kara was about to disappear. "We can even get ice cream." She whispered.

"Yay." Elle said taking hold of Alex's hand.

As Kara ended the call Elle said.

"I'm staying with Alex and Maggie."

"Okay." Kara said handing Krypto's lead to Alex before hurrying off.

-00-

As Supergirl arrived at the burning factory she landed in front of the fire officer in charge and asked.

"What can I do?"

"My team can't get close. It is too volatile. But if we don't stop it spreading it will reach that building over there, where there is a lot of gas. It could take out a few blocks."

"On it." Supergirl said taking to the skies again and using her freeze breath on the burning building. Just when she thought the fire was out it seemed to restart and she blew once more. Once again the flames receded, but not wanting to make the same mistake she kept using her freeze breath. However, as ice formed over and in the building there was a huge explosion.

"Supergirl, we have just spoken to Lena." Winn said over her ear-piece.

"Why?"

"It is an L-Corp building and it has lots of chemicals that don't react well to cold."

"Just figured that one out." Supergirl said dryly before inhaling and trying to deprive the fire of oxygen. With the fire out she flew towards the ocean before she exhaled before landing heavily on the ground and spluttering.

-00-

"When are you leaving?" Elle asked Maggie as she ate her ice cream.

"Leaving for where?" Maggie asked confused.

"Mom thinks you are going to go back to Gotham and break Alex's heart."

"How do you know that?" Alex asked causing guilt to wash over Elle's face.

"Ummm." Elle said trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get her into trouble.

"Were you listening to their conversation?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." Elle confessed. "I didn't mean to, but it was hard not to."

"What about those games your mom taught you to help stop you hearing?"

"They're boring." Elle complained. "Mom and dad's conversation was interesting."

"And private." Alex reminded her.

"If it was that private they would go to the secret place to talk."

"What secret place?" Maggie asked.

"Kara's loft." Alex explained.

"Am I in trouble?" Elle asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"More than mom?"

"No."

-00-

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as she approached Lena who had just finished talking to the fire officer.

"Personally I'm fine. We are just lucky everyone got out in time."

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"None. Security haven't reported any abnormal threats."

"Abnormal threats?" Kara asked. "What about normal threats?"

"We get hundreds."

"Each year?"

"More like each day."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It is part of being a Luthor. Most of the threats are harmless. I have a whole team employed to figure out which are real and which are harmless. Any deemed real are investigated."

"You should tell me about them." Kara said.

"You have enough on your plate. Besides, as I said, most are harmless."

"This isn't harmless." Kara said waving towards the smoldering site.

"This could have been an accident. The chemicals used are highly volatile. One small mistake can be deadly." Lena pointed out.

"Then why do you use them?"

"Because people like gadgets. And to make the gadgets those chemicals are important." Lena said.

"Well until we know what happened I think you should have more security round you. And tonight you are coming over for dinner so I can keep an eye on you." Kara said.

"Isn't tonight Sisters' Night?"

"I am pretty sure that isn't happening tonight."

"Alex still mad about trying to set her up?" Lena guessed.

"Yes, but more importantly Maggie is back."

"Permanently?" Lena asked surprised.

"I don't know."

"Hence the frown."

"Is it wrong to not want Alex to get hurt again?"

"Of course not. But if Maggie is going to go back to Gotham you don't want that to be because you scared her away, do you?"

"No." Kara agreed.

"Besides you are the one who always says you need to have faith and hope."

"I know. It's just hard when Alex has so much to lose."

-00-

"Lena!" Elle smiled as Lena and Kara returned home.

"Hello Elle." Lena smiled as she took something out of her bag. "These are for you."

"Thank you." Elle grinned taking the crayons of Lena before hugging her.

"No hug for me?" Kara asked.

"Alex said you need to learn your lesson."

"Did she?" Kara asked.

"Yes. She said you need to learn not to interfere and until you do she's going to me mad at you."

"Are you mad with me?"

"No. I just want you to learn your lesson faster so Alex isn't mad at you anymore." Elle said.

"You not hugging me won't make Alex forgive me. But it will make me sad." Kara pointed out as she held out her arms.

"Okay." Elle said hugging Kara.

"Hey, you're back." Adam said joining the trio. "Are you okay?" He asked Lena.

"I'm fine. Especially as Kara has arranged a movie night."

"Can I pick the movie?" Elle asked, eyes wide and pleading.

"Who can say no to you?" Lena asked as Elle charged off the lounge. Lena then turned to Kara and said. "That is quite a superpower she has going with that pleading look."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing


	11. Environmental

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Anna_ \- thank you!

* * *

"How long are you going to ignore me for?" Kara asked as she walked into Alex's lab.

"I'm not ignoring you." Alex said.

"Yeah, you are. And it's upsetting Elle."

"Really? You are using Elle to get me to talk to you?" Alex asked turning to face Kara.

"So you admit you are ignoring me." Kara said triumphantly before adding. "I miss you."

"You saw me yesterday."

"When you ignored me."

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"It felt like you were."

"Perhaps that is your guilty conscience." Alex suggested.

"I have nothing to feel guilty over. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Alex said.

"Really?"

"Really." Alex confirmed.

"So things are going well with Maggie?" Kara asked.

"They are."

"Does that mean she's staying?"

"Until her case is solved." Alex said, the sadness in her voice obvious.

"I'm sorry."

"Alex, do you...oh hey Kara." Maggie said entering the lab.

"Hi." Kara said. "I'll leave you to it."

"That was almost colder than her freeze breath." Maggie commented after Kara had gone.

"She's just trying to protect me." Alex said. "She means well."

"I know." Maggie said before asking. "Would you have preferred me not to come?"

"No. I'm glad you're here…. Even if it isn't for long."

-00-

"Has Alex forgiven you yet?" Elle asked Kara the next morning, as she put her colouring books in a bag.

"I think you should be more worried about whether you've been forgiven for listening to private conversations." Adam pointed out as he helped her put her jacket on.

"Have I?" Elle asked.

"No." Adam and Kara said in tandem.

"But I said I was sorry." She protested. "And that I wouldn't do it again."

"But you've said that before." Adam reminded her before adding. "Pouting won't help."

"What will?"

"Being on your best behaviour for Lena."

"Of course I will." Elle said indignantly.

"Do you remember the rules?" Adam asked.

"Be on my best behaviour, do as Lena says, but no conspiring." Elle recited.

"Good girl." Adam said.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"What's conspiring?"

"It's what your mother and Lena does."

"But it is bad?" Elle asked.

"Very bad."

-00-

"What do we have?" Kara asked entering the DEO control room.

"The Green Knight." Winn said.

"The Green what now?" Kara asked.

"The Green Knight. His choice of name, not mine." Winn said. "He is on a one man crusade to save the planet."

"By starting fires and releasing poisonous chemicals into the atmosphere?" Maggie questioned.

"According to his blog-" Winn started only for Kara to interrupt.

"This criminal has his own blog?"

"He does." Winn said pulling it up on screen. "And a mission statement and a five year strategy to save the planet."

"And who is he really?" J'onn asked.

"Jason Emmerson." Winn said. "Up until six weeks ago he was the Technical Director at KarTEC Enterprises, a recent addition to the Fortune 500."

"Aren't KarTEC a leader in **Artisanal Gold Mining,** a major producer of mercury pollution?" Alex asked.

"Yes they are." Winn agreed. "And six months ago his nephew, who ran one of the mining operations, died of mercury poisoning."

"So he is out for revenge?"

"Looks that way."

"But why target companies not associated with KarTEC Enterprises?" Alex asked.

"He says he is targeting any company that harms the environment. However, so far all the targets, including L-Corp have been linked at some stage to KarTEC Enterprises." Winn said.

"Any pattern to the order in which he is attacking the companies?" Maggie asked.

"Not that I can find." Winn said. "But I'm still looking."

"Can I see what you have?"

"Be my guest." Winn said passing Maggie a tablet with his findings. "All we know is he puts the mental in environmental." He added. Noticing the looks everyone was giving him he asked. "What? You know you all wanted to say that."

-00-

"I just need to send this one email then I am all yours." Lena said as Elle sat on the couch in her office.

"It's fine." Elle said.

"Then why are you frowning" Lena asked.

"Alex is mad at mom because mom wants to help her date."

"Uh-huh." Lena said unsure where Elle was going.

"But you don't date. Mom doesn't help you. Why?"

"She knows better than to upset a Luthor." Lena shrugged.

"I don't understand." Elle confessed as Lena's phone rang.

As Lena took the call she glanced at Elle before hanging up and standing.

"Time to go?"

"Where? The Park?"

"No, somewhere special. I have a magic room, do you want to see it?" Lena said hurrying to the wall safe and entering a code that caused a hidden door to open.

"Magic room?" Elle asked eyes wide.

"This way." Lena said ushering Elle in.

-00-

"Kara, can we talk?" Maggie asked when she found Kara in a training room.

"Um sure." Kara said.

"I was hoping we could clear the air." Maggie said.

"Clear the air?" Kara asked trying to look innocent.

"Kara I know you blame me for what happened and I get that, I mean I was the one who moved away. But I didn't do it to hurt Alex. I want her to be happy, that's why I told her to move on with her life."

"It's not that simple." Kara pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" Maggie asked. "There isn't a day that goes by when I don't miss Alex. Why do you think I volunteered to work this case. I don't want to hurt Alex. And I don't want to upset you and I don't want you to hate me because we both know that upsets Alex."

"You make Alex happy and that makes me happy." Kara said. "But when you leave it breaks her and as soon as your case is done, you are leaving." Kara pointed out.

"My job is in Gotham."

"It used to be here." Kara reminded her.

"In Gotham I can make a real difference. My work is important to me. Could you give up being Supergirl? We both know you can't."

"I know, I just wish there was a better solution."

"So do I." Maggie said.

"I don't hate you." Kara said as Alex ran into the lab.

"Kara, the Green Knight has attacked again."

"Where?"

"L-Corp."

"Elle is there." Kara said before disappearing in a blur.

-00-

"Stop!" Supergirl commanded as she crashed through the window of L-Corp into Lena's office.

"I can't. I am saving the planet." The armoured man said as he turned his weapon on Supergirl. "You claim to be the protector of this City. Prove it and join me."

"Join you in destroying buildings?" Supergirl asked.

"Saving the world. These corporations are killing the Earth."

"And you are risking killing people." Supergirl said, hoping to reason with him whilst frantically listening for Elle.

"People who work here are guilty." He said. "I should have known you wouldn't understand. Your people destroyed their planet." He added before firing one of his weapons at Kara. The weapon let out a huge acoustic wave that sent her flying back and out of the window.

With Supergirl out of the way he switched weapons and started to set fire to things in the office.

"How is burning stuff good for the environment?" Supergirl asked flying back in before using her freeze breath to put the fire out.

The Green Knight's reply was but off by Alex shooting him in the back with a stun gun. As he crumpled Supergirl said, her panic obvious.

"Where are Lena and Elle?" She then bent down and picked up Elle's coat and her fear deepened.

"Could she have a panic room?" Alex asked as she secured the Green Knight.

"I don't know." Supergirl said before using her x-ray vision on the walls. "They're all lead lined." She complained. "I can't see anything."

"Why are they….never mind, I'm going to talk to security." Alex said hauling the Green Knight to his feet and dragging him away. "Stay calm."

As Alex left, Supergirl used her hearing to try and listen for Elle. But hearing nothing she felt the panic set in.

Trying to calm herself she took out her phone and rang Lena.

"Kara." Lena answered causing relief to wash through Kara.

"Um, where are you? Is Elle okay?" Kara asked impressed with how calm she sounded.

"Elle's fine. We're just keeping a low profile."

"Well it's all safe now."

"We'll be right out then." Lena said as the call ended.

"Out where? How?" Supergirl asked herself.

As the hidden door opened and Elle and Lena stepped out into what used to be Lena's office Supergirl sagged in relief.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked Elle and Lena, fighting off the urge to run up to Elle and hug her.

"We're fine." Elle smiled. "We played in the magic room." She added before seeing all the destruction causing her to look at Lena and ask. "What happened to your office?"

Unsure of how much Kara would want Elle to know Lena looked at Supergirl who explained.

"A bad man came in here and tried to destroy the office."

"Are you hurt?" Elle asked frowning.

"No. I'm fine." Supergirl smiled.

"Did you stop the bad man?"

"I did." Supergirl said as Alex re-entered the office.

"Elle! Are you okay?" Alex said rushing to her and hugging her.

"I'm fine." Elle said as Alex pulled away and looked for injuries. Finding none she nodded to Supergirl.

"Can we go back to the magic room?" Elle asked.

"I think your parents are going to want to see you." Lena said.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Let's get you home first." Alex said.

"Can we fly there?" Elle asked looking at Supergirl.

"No." Alex and Lena said in unison not wanting Elle to get too close to Supergirl.

"Aww."

-00-

As Kara, Alex and Maggie arrive back at the house, Kara immediately went to the lounge and picked Elle up. As she held her tightly she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I watched Sortari with Lena." Elle said, happily oblivious to the danger she had been in.

"What's Sortari?" Maggie asked confused.

"Think of a mix between Frozen and Moana." Alex said.

"Doesn't help much." Maggie complained.

"We can watch them all tonight." Elle said happily as Kara continued to hold her. Noticing how strong Kara's grip on her was she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I was really scared when I heard L-Corp was being attacked." Kara said.

"I'm fine. Lena and I played in the magic room. Can we get one?" Elle asked.

"Let's just hope we never need a magic room." Kara said although she was pretty sure she could hear the cogs turning in Alex's mind. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. But if you want you could give me a present."

"You said you were fine." Adam pointed out.

"Giving me one may make you feel better." Elle pointed out.

"She really is Cat's granddaughter." Lena laughed.

"And what present would you like?" Adam asked.

"I have my list." Elle said optimistically.

"No." Kara said. "But you can have a hug." She added squeezing her tighter.

-00-

As the group sat and watched Elle's movie choice even though Elle had fallen to sleep on Kara, Lena became aware that Alex was looking at her strangely causing her to ask.

"What?"

"Why are the walls lead lined and the panic room completely sound proof?" Alex asked.

"In case you had forgotten, my mentally unstable brother hates Superman and he designed the L-Corp tower. All buildings he has ever been involved in are Super-proof." Lena shrugged. "Fortunately that also means the panic rooms are crazy people safe as well."

"Unfortunately I think Elle wants to repurpose the panic room into a play area." Adam said.

"Well after today I concede it could probably do with a few more toys. It isn't the most exciting confined space." Lena said.

"How often have you used it?" Kara asked frowning.

"Today was the first."

"Seriously?" Maggie asked. "I mean you have quite a history of crazed psychos coming after you."

"True, but they normally time it so I am no where near the office." Lena shrugged.

"I am going to put Elle to bed." Adam said standing and scooping his daughter up.

"We should go." Alex said standing.

"Thank you for staying." Kara said.

"Of course." Alex smiled as she drew Kara in for a hug before reminding her. "Elle is fine."

"So how are you doing?" Lena asked once it was just her and Kara in the room.

"I don't think I have ever been that scared. Thank you for looking after her."

"Don't thank me. You are my only family."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked sheepishly adding. "I was so focussed on Elle I kinda forgot to ask."

"I'm fine. Elle and I had the safest hiding place in the City." Lena said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your office."

"It needed redecorating anyway." Lena shrugged.

"You probably shouldn't mention that to Elle."

"I don't know, maybe her artwork will help people see me in a different light."

"Maybe." Kara said before hugging Lena. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing


	12. Return of the witch

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. I haven't forgotten about this story. I have just got distracted. I do plan on continuing to add chapters when I can. _Anna_ \- Thanks!

* * *

"You've not drunk your smoothie." Cat commented noticing the glass of green liquid was still sitting in front of Kara.

"I'm saving it for the end." Kara said.

"Because it is good to save the best for last." Elle commented. The remark causing the others to look at her unsure if the comment was innocent or sarcastic. Oblivious to the looks she kept eating.

"Well it is now the end of the meal so drink up." Cat said, finally turning her attention back to Kara. "It won't kill you, in fact it is good for you. And you are meant to be setting a good example."

Reluctantly Kara picked up the glass and downed the contents, pulling a face as she did so.

"Really. Elle doesn't make anywhere near as much fuss as you." Cat complained.

"Should I make more of a fuss?" Elle asked looking up.

"No." Adam and Cat said in unison.

"Can I be excused?" Elle asked finally putting down her spoon.

"Of course." Cat said as Adam asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the magic room."

"What magic room?" Carter asked confused.

"The one like Lena's." Elle said before looking at Cat and asking. "Can Krypto help me find it?"

"No." Cat said not wanting Krypto upstairs.

"Okay." She said reluctantly before running off.

"What magic room?" Carter repeated.

"She means a panic room." Adam said. "Ever since Lena hid her in the one at L-Corp she has been fixated with them. Not sure if it the hidden panel, the hidden room or the fact she associated the magic room with watching her favourite movies." Adam said.

"How is she gong to find it?" Carter asked.

"My guess would be by going through every cupboard and drawer looking for a switch." Adam explained. "That's what she does everyday at home, refusing to believe there is no magic room."

"I may go supervise." Carter said rushing off after Elle.

"Spot the teenager hiding things in his room." Adam commented.

"Says the voice of experience." Cat said.

"Do you actually have a panic room?" Adam asked changing topics.

"Yes." Kara replied.

"Which you know how?" Cat asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I scanned the house a few years ago." Kara said.

"What were you doing, casing the joint?" Adam asked.

"No, I was worried about Carter. He wasn't answering and I-"

"I'm just teasing." Adam smiled as he squeezed Kara's hand.

-00-

"Any luck?" Adam asked when Elle and Carter reappeared an hour later.

"No." Elle said looking frustrated.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it eventually. It just means it is a really good magic room." Kara said as Elle came and sat next to her.

"I guess." She said hugging her mother. "Can we get a magic room?"

"No." Adam replied. "Did you put everything away you moved?"

"Yes."

"Properly?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

"Told you I was good." She said looking at Carter who just shrugged.

"You still wanting to come to the launch tomorrow?" Kara asked Carter.

"Yes. Sure it is okay?"

"Of course it is. Lena also wants to know if you want to be a beta tester for the new headset."

"Really?"

"Apparently you don't spend enough time gaming." Adam said.

"You are just jealous that you are too old to appreciate technology." Carter shot back.

"I'll remember that next time you want a ride somewhere. When are you learning to drive again?"

"Boys." Cat interrupted.

"Sorry mom." Both said in unison.

Not hearing any sniggers from Elle or Kara Adam looked round and noticed they were both half asleep.

"We should get going." Adam said.

"Do we have to?" Elle asked sleepily.

"Yes. You have school tomorrow." He reminded her as he picked her up and carried her to the hallway. Just as they arrived the doorbell rang.

"Kinda late for visitors." Adam commented as Kara used her x-ray vision and commented. "This is going to get ugly."

"Who is it?" Cat asked. But before Kara could answer Carter had opened the door.

"Grandma." Carter greeted as Cat's mother hugged him.

"That's your grandmother?" Elle asked Adam.

"Yes."

"So she's my..." she paused as she thought back to stories she had read. "Great grandmother?"

"That's right."

"That's old." She commented a little too loudly.

"Is there something you want?" Cat asked as her mother glared at Elle whilst the others tried not to laugh.

"I was in town for the week. I thought I should drop by and see my grandson."

"Grandsons." Cat corrected. "You have two of them."

"And a great granddaughter." Elle pointed out, now much more awake.

"What is that?" She asked looking at Krypto who was growling at her.

"It's a dog silly." Elle said earning another glare from her great grandmother.

"Why do you have a dog? You know I am allergic." Catherine said appalled as she glared at Krypto who scampered off.

"Asked and answered in the same breath." Cat replied.

"I can see I have come at a bad time." Catherine said.

"I can honestly say there is never a good time." Cat stated earning a glare from her mother.

"I would have thought seeing you have given up an almost respectable career, you would be able to find the time to meet me." Catherine said.

"I have more important things in my life." Cat said.

"Like me." Elle happily chipped in as Krypto continued to growl from the safety of behind Kara's legs.

"I will leave you. But Carter I will take you for dinner tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Elle asked.

"No." Catherine said as she turned and left.

"Why wasn't she nice?" Elle asked.

"Because she is a witch." Cat replied.

"By which she means that her mother was in a bad mood." Kara said diplomatically.

"So she's not a witch?" Elle asked sounding disappointed.

"No." Kara said as Cat said.

"Not a witch, the chief witch." Cat corrected. "You'll probably see her on her broom as you leave."

"Really?" Elle asked looking excited.

"No." Adam said as he walked over to Cat, Elle still in his arms. "Say goodnight to your grandmother."

"Night." Elle said.

"Good night Elle." Cat sad leaning forward and kissing her.

Elle then turned to Carter and said. "Can we search for the magic room again next time?"

"Sure." Carter said as Kara opened the door.

"Can we look for witches on the way home?" Elle asked.

"No. We don't want to scare Krypto." Kara said looking at Cat.

"You can't shelter her forever." Cat shrugged as two fire trucks, sirens blazing, zoomed past.

"Kara, could you stay and help me with that report?" Cat asked. "I'll drive you home later."

"Can I stay too?" Elle asked.

"No. It's bedtime." Adam said.

"Goodnight." Kara said kissing Elle. "I'll be home soon."

"Night." Elle said sleepily as Adam took her to the car. The second they were out of sight Kara changed into Supergirl and flew off.

-00-

"Everything okay?" Adam asked when Kara finally returned.

"Industrial blaze." Kara said. "Everyone is fine. Is Elle okay?"

"Fast asleep despite how excited she is over being an eighth witch. At this rate she'll be asking for a broomstick for Christmas." Adam said as Kara collapsed on the couch next to him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to shower."

"I know."

When Kara didn't move he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Maggie goes back to Gotham at the end of the week."

"I know. Elle has already planned the best slumber party in the world, ever. Her words."

"Do you think Alex will be okay?"

"Of course. She has you. You two can get through anything together." Adam said. "Plus Elle is going beat her into submission." He let his words sink in before standing and pulling Kara to her feet. "Come on. Shower before Elle wonders why the house smells like a bonfire."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	13. Saw Boss

**A/N:** Thank you for the comments. _Anna_ \- Thanks! Plenty more family moments to come.

* * *

"How's Alex?" Adam asked as Kara entered the kitchen and flung her bag down.

"So far today she has taken on three dangerous aliens. One of whom literally eats humans."

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"Physically, for now. But if she keeps this up who knows."

"Is she talking to you about it?"

"She's snapping."

"Is Elle's karate class really a good idea?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know. I kind of hope Elle can help...but I am not even sure Alex is turning up. I just got an committal grunt from her."

"If she doesn't turn up you are going to have two upset ninja wannabes in your life." Adam pointed out.

"If she doesn't turn up I thought you could distract Elle while I went after Alex." Kara suggested. "Unless you want to take Alex?"

"No, she's all yours. Although Elle will be a challenge." Adam commented as Kara's phone rang.

"Hey Winn...sure I'll be right there." She said on the phone before looking at Adam. "Sorry I have to go. Good news is, it's not an emergency needing Alex so she may yet turn up."

"Be careful." Adam said kissing her goodbye.

-00-

"Alex." Elle said running over to her aunt and hugging her.

"Hey." Alex smiled. "Ready for another lesson?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you dressed properly?"

"Mom and dad weren't sure you were coming. They said you may need time alone."

"They told you that?"

"No, not really. I accidentally heard." Elle confessed.

"Accidentally huh? What else have you accidentally heard?" Alex asked.

"Mom is really worried you will get hurt at work. But that's silly because you can beat anything. They said you were really sad as well and in a bad mood and that you wouldn't want to see me."

"I always want to see you." Alex assured her "But you need to stop listening into conversations." Alex said.

"Even if you find what I hear useful?" Elle asked.

"Even then. No more listening in."

"Okay." Elle said.

"Good. Why don't you get changed then we'll start?"

"After can we go watch the stars?" Elle asked.

"That will be way past your bed time."

"It's Friday. I can stay until eight." Elle reminded her.

"Stargazing it is."

-00-

"Alex? You're here." Adam greeted when Alex entered the kitchen.

"Of course I am. I said I would be."

"Kara thought you may not come."

"I know. Elle told me."

"Elle? She's listening in again?" Adam asked.

"She is and she is worse than Kara was about it." Alex said.

"'I'll talk to her." Adam said as he handed Alex a mug of coffee before not so subtly asking. "So how are you doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get on with my life and not continually have people ask me if I am okay or look at me like I am going to break. I am never going to feel normal if people treat me weirdly."

"To be fair you are so not normal." Adam said. "I mean you actually thought an alien would want to eat you." The final comment earning a dish cloth hitting his face. "What? You said treat you normally." Adam pointed out.

-00-

"What are you doing up?" Alex asked late that evening when Krypto jumped up on her lap as she sat in front of the TV. As Krypto just yawned in response she added. "If you're up, that means Elle is up." She then looked at the door and saw Elle lingering. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked as she turned off the horror film.

"Shouldn't you?" Elle countered.

"I'm a grown up."

"Mom sometimes says you and dad act like kids."

"Does she?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, so if you act like a kid you get treated like one. So you should be asleep."

"Well, I can't sleep."

"Because you are sad?"

"Yes." Alex said deciding the simple truth would result in a quicker conversation.

"Do you know what makes me feel better?" Elle asked.

"Cake." Alex said.

"Yes, but dad said you wouldn't want any. So do you know what else makes me feel better?"

"What else makes you feel better?" Alex asked.

"Hugs." Elle said jumping up onto the couch and hugging Alex before suggesting. "How about a slumber party?"

-00-

"Looks like your plan worked." Adam commented as Kara appeared in the kitchen the next morning.

"What plan?" Kara asked.

"To use Elle to cheer up Alex."

"They're up already?"

"No. I doubt they will be for awhile. They are fast asleep in the lounge." Adam explained as he put some toast on.

"Both of them?" Kara asked.

"All three of them. Krypto is there as well." Adam said as Kara's phone buzzed.

"I have to go. Can you deal with them?"

"Sure. I'll see you later." He said kissing her goodbye.

-00-

"No Alex?" J'onn asked.

"No. She's asleep." Kara said. "And seeing how she was yesterday it seemed better to leave her at home."

"Agreed." J'onn said.

"So what so we have?"

"Think Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors." Winn said.

"What?" Kara and J'onn asked in unison.

"Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors. We are literally up against Saw Boss." Winn said.

"Are you going to start saying something useful?" J'onn asked still none the wiser.

"Trent Labs were working on a new wonder crop to help stop famine. They were growing a prototype just outside the city when the solar flare hit and the crop kind of mutated into a sentient beings."

"Sorry, are we talking about a comic or the current problem?" Kara asked confused.

"Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors was a TV show." Winn corrected. "But I was talking about the current problem, but it so so similar to the plot in Jayce it is scary. All we need now is the magic root and we can defeat them."

"Magic root?" Kara asked confused.

"That's from the show. No idea how to beat these plants. I mean they were engineered to survive anything."

"Where are they?" Kara asked.

"Slowly migrating to the city." Winn explained.

"Let's go." J'onn commented. "Agent Schott contact Trent Labs and find out how to stop them."

-00-

"This is way more freaky than I was expecting." Kara said as she and J'onn watched the large sentient crops with long green tentacles, move across the desert. "Kind of reminds me of Fonza."

"Fonza?" J'onn asked.

"A jungle planet near Krypton. Parents used to threaten their kids with a one way trip there." Kara explained. "How do you want to approach this? I mean if they are sentient we cant kill them."

"Confinement is the best option. Perhaps we can construct a giant green house until we can figure out a long term solution." J'onn said. "Keep them occupied. Try to get them to turn back to the desert. I'll get Winn to make the materials we need."

"On it boss." Kara said flying off.

-00-

"Dad!" Elle said excitedly as she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey." He said lifting her up. "You decided to join the world of the living."

"Is it time for breakfast?" Elle asked hopefully.

"More like time for lunch." Adam pointed out Alex entered the kitchen causing him to greet. "Afternoon."

"It's not that late." Alex said glancing at her watch. "Wow, it is that late. Where's Kara?"

"A work thing came up." Adam explained.

"Why didn't she wake me?" Alex questioned standing straight back up again.

"The consensus was it was safer for everyone, except me, to let you sleep." Adam explained.

"Why is it dangerous for you?" Elle asked her father.

"Because I am left to deal with grumpy Alex."

"I'm here too." Elle pointed out.

"That's right." Adam said as he put Elle down. "You work on getting your aunt less grumpy and I'm going to cook your lunch."

"Okay." She said running over to Alex and hugging her.

-00-

"Good news, bad news." Winn said as he looked at the scans.

"Good news?" Kara asked.

"They can't break through the walls of the giant green house we erected round them." He said, but seeing the look J'onn was giving him he added. "By we I mean you."

"So what's the bad news?" Kara asked.

"They can burrow under it." Winn said showing a graphic on the screen.

"So we need a bigger box, sealed on all sides?" Kara asked.

"Or extra potent weed killer." Winn shrugged. "Which is almost ready. Trent Labs would prefer to kill the plants than them to cause an invasion. Better for the share price."

"But they're alive." Kara pointed out "And sentient."

"And deadly." Winn countered.

"For now, we'll try the box. But we need contingency plans." J'onn said.

-00-

"Still think not using weed killer was the right option?" Winn asked as Supergirl reappeared at the DEO an hour later, her super suit ripped.

"They're tough, but contained." Kara said.

"For now." J'onn added. "Agent Schott, I want them monitored. The second they look like they are breaking through let me know."

"Yes boss." Winn said as Alex marched towards them.

"Kara? What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Alex asked seeing the state of her sister.

"We're dead." Winn said quickly retreating from the control room. Deciding Winn's tactic was the best J'onn backed away as well.

"I was just doing a little gardening. I'm fine." Kara said. "How's Elle?"

"Elle doesn't look like she has been wrestling a rose bush." Alex said. "You should have called me."

"I'm fine really." Kara assured her, disappearing in a blur before returning dressed as Kara. "See not a scratch on me. But we should get home. Why are you here?"

"Elle was all hugged out." Alex said before returning to her original argument. "You should not be out there without me."

"It was just gardening." Kara said. "And you needed sleep. Alex, I need you in one piece. You getting yourself eaten alive is not going to help me."

"I'm not going to get eaten alive. The only thing that will put me in danger is something happening to you, because then I will have to deal with mom and Elle." Alex argued as they left the DEO.

"Well if something happens to you, you will have to deal with Eliza, Elle and me." Kara pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're not that scary." Alex said as she got in the car. Just as she was about to start the engine Kara said.

"Alex, I know you don't want to talk. And Adam told me I had to stop harassing you. But when you are ready I'm here."

"I know." Alex said turning to Kara and trying to smile.

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. The Ultimate Weapon

**A/N** : I know it has been awhile, but I have not been near the computer where I was writing this for a while. This isn't the chapter I was going to go with, but it came to me after a gentle nudge from csi cameron yesterday.

* * *

"So Elle mentioned she had a list of presents she wanted." Lena said casually over lunch.

"It's worse than that. It is a list with pros and cons against each."

"Where did she learn to do that?"

"Cat. She was explaining why someone or many someones were idiots. When Elle told her off for calling people names, Cat told her it was fine if you had evidence. Which then led to Cat demonstrating a marking table and a SWOT analysis."

"Cat does remember Elle is five?" Lena asked.

"Apparently you are never too young to learn." Kara replied.

"Seeing Elle has a fully formed and marked wish list, could I get a copy? I'd like to get her something she really wants."

"I'm sure she'd love anything you give her." Kara said.

"But she'd like something from the list even more." Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, but everything on the list is either impossible or banned."

"Impossible?" Lena asked.

"Number one is a baby brother or sister."

"Ahhh." Lena said. "I assume that isn't on the cards?"

"No. We want to, but it hasn't happened."

"And the other items?" Lena said sensing Kara did not want to discuss it further.

"A phone. Which we have vetoed."

"She's five. Why does she need a phone?"

"I don't know. And when I tell her I didn't get mine until I was sixteen she almost has a panic attack."

"Sixteen?!" Lena asked surprised. "How did you survive?"

"Just fine seeing I hadn't even heard of cell phones until I was thirteen."

"Still three years until you got one."

"I didn't need one. I didn't exactly have anyone to call." Kara explained.

"Is there anything on the list I can get her?"

"Not really. As I said everything is either not possible, vetoed or too expensive."

"You know the latter doesn't really apply to me?" Lena asked.

"It does to Elle." Kara reminded her friend.

"I will not break the bank." Lena promised. "But perhaps I could take Elle shopping."

"That would be a bad idea." Kara said. "She can be very persuasive." She explained as the topic of conversation ran over to them.

"Have I missed lunch?" Elle asked looking disappointed.

"She is so your daughter." Lena commented.

"Didn't your dad feed you?" Kara asked ignoring Lena.

"No. He and Alex got distracted."

"With what?" Kara asked as Elle tucked into a bread roll.

"I'm not allowed to say." Elle replied.

"What did they do?" Kara asked.

"I can't say." Elle replied.

"Well, what have you been up to?" Lena asked.

"Playing soccer with Alex and dad." Elle said.

"Is your dad hurt?" Kara asked.

"Only his nose." Elle shrugged before adding in a whisper. "But I didn't tell you that."

"Where are they now?" Kara asked.

"The bathroom." Elle replied.

"Why don't I take Elle for the afternoon while you look after the other kids?" Lena suggested.

"Don't you have an important meeting?" Kara asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Lena said.

"Thank you. But no shopping." Kara warned.

-00-

"Kara, hey. What are you doing here? Where's Elle?" Alex asked when she saw Kara approach her.

"She's with Lena." Kara said before asking. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Something to do with Adam's nose?"

"Oh that. He got hit by the ball. He'll be fine." Alex replied as Adam emerged.

"Where's Elle?" He asked removing the ice pack from his face.

"With Lena." Kara said. "What did you two do? You are meant to be setting a good example for Elle, not getting overly competitive."

"Who said we got competitive?" Alex asked.

"Adam's nose. I am disappointed in both of you." She added before walking off.

"She is really mastering that delivery." Adam commented to Alex.

-00-

"So have you forgiven us yet?" Adam asked when Kara finally returned home.

"No."

"For the record we didn't do anything wrong, it really was just a stray ball." Alex said.

"With your track record, you think I believe that?" Kara asked.

"It's the truth." Alex said.

"It is." Adam agreed. "Technically we weren't even on different sides so we couldn't be competitive." He added as the door opened and Elle entered, flanked by Cat and Lena.

"What happened to your face?" Cat asked Adam.

"Stray ball." He said as he bent down and picked up Elle. "What have you been up to?"

"We played boardroom."

"Do you mean you played a board game?" Adam asked.

"No. Boardroom." Elle said.

"What exactly is boardroom?" Kara asked.

"I sit at the important people table a look at people until they do what Grandma Cat and Lena want."

"I think it is time to start karate practice." Alex said quickly taking Elle and leading her from the room.

"You have been using our daughter as a weapon?" Adam asked once Alex and Elle had disappeared.

"Not a weapon." Lena said.

"We were trying to introduce her to the real world." Cat said.

"You used her a corporate tool to make the board do what you wanted." Kara said.

"Don't be so overly dramatic." Cat said. "She is a five year old girl. Do you really think she could force hardened business men to change their minds?"

"I've seen the pout, so yes." Adam said.

"You were the one who ruled out shopping." Lena reminded Kara.

"Not so you could use her for evil purposes." Kara said. "Or use her at all."

"They weren't evil purposes." Lena said. "Besides you tried to use Elle to get Alex a date."

"That was for a good cause and I was there to make sure nothing bad happened."

"And we were there today. You should be very proud of her." Cat said before glancing at her phone. "I need to go. But you two may want to start paying attention to your daughter, you have a lot to learn from her."

"Manipulation is not a good skill." Adam protested.

"Maybe, but it is an essential skill." Cat said before kissing him goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 **-TBC..**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
